


Both Cruel and Unusual

by haruka, wizefics (bewize)



Category: Death Note, X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe, Belts, Corporal Punishment, Death Note - Freeform, RPG, Spanking, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/pseuds/wizefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This collaboration was originally part of an alternate-universe, crossover, spanking RPG in which various unusually-gifted teens and teachers from several different fandoms all live in the same school.  This particular outtake mainly features characters from Death Note and X-Men.  Contains belt whipping.</p><p>Light’s point of view was written by Bewize (http://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/pseuds/wizefics)<br/>L’s point of view was written by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Cruel and Unusual

While I have been here at the mansion, I have learned a few things. However, there was even more to be discovered, and that was the mystery of Cerebro.

Light-kun and I have both found the idea of Cerebro fascinating. We know it is meant to enhance the Professor’s psychic abilities so that he can find mutants all over the world. But what if it could be used to enhance other kinds of thought processes, such as deductive reasoning? It was an idea worth exploring, at least in our point of view.

We decided to check it out, but had to choose our timing carefully. The Professor was going out of town yesterday, so it seemed like that would be the best option, since no one else uses the room when he is not there.

We entered Cerebro (we will not get into how we bypassed the code on the door) and set to work in reprogramming it. Yes, we altered Cerebro – we needed it to focus on something beside mutant powers when it searched, and of course, the trigger for operating the machine had to be different, too, since we are not psychic.

It was harder than we expected. There were safeguards on there that we never expected (we found out later that sabotage had been attempted on Cerebro before, when Mystique was on the bad guy’s side.) However, it was not enough to keep Light-kun and I out when we work together, and after about half an hour, we were able to begin trying it out.

I believe we had a degree of success. We both took turns wearing the device and discussing different aspects of recent cases, and both of us came up with new theories that were definitely worth exploring.

It was rather exciting. So much so, in fact, that we did not pay any attention to who was coming in the door behind us.

“Well, gentlemen, this is unexpected. Although perhaps it should not have been.”

We turned slowly to look at Dr. McCoy. Why was it always he who caught us?

“And what is it that you’re doing?”

“Uh ….” I looked at Light-kun.

“Um …,” he replied.

Yes, we surely sounded like geniuses at that moment.

“Whatever it is, it is not anything the Professor sanctioned.” Our teacher crooked a hairy blue finger at us. “Come with me, please.”

I’ll let Light-kun pick it up from here ….

L

\--

We didn’t have to be psychic to know how much trouble we were in.

Sorry for the delay in writing up what happened. I didn't feel much like sitting down to type it up last night. Or, really, even today, but... I'll do my best.

After Dr. McCoy caught us red-handed, there wasn't a great deal we could do or say to make things seem better. It turns out that there several things we could do and say to make things seem worse, however.

For example, admitting that we'd been planning this for a while; admitting that we had done extensive research on the functioning of the brain so that we wouldn't end up brain dead; admitting that we'd planned a time when we knew the Professor would be gone and had avoided being around him for the past week while we were doing all of this planning.

I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, though. Dr. McCoy took us into his office and ordered us to sit down. We did, without comment, although I knew that L had to be at least as nervous as I was. For a few long moments, Dr. McCoy was busy doing something on his computer until he finally finished, and turned his attention to us. He glared at us over his steepled fingers for a long time, during which period I was fighting the urge to squirm in my chair and I saw L began to bite his thumbnail.

"Let me enlighten you two as to what I was just doing," he finally spoke, his voice low, rumbly and very, very angry. "I have instructed the school's security system to put Cerebro into lock down. This is done for several reasons. Primarily, it will keep anyone from going inside until I've had the chance to determine what you've done to it." I heard L take a breath like he was going to explain, but at the heated glare that Dr. McCoy shot him, he subsided. "Secondly, I have disconnected it so that should the Professor have thought to use Cerebro upon his return tonight, he will not run the risk of being killed or put into a permanent coma by any 'modifications' you've made."

At this point, both L and I began to try and explain ourselves, but he held up a hand and cut us both off. "Save your breath, gentlemen. I've also asked some of the others to join us here and you may explain yourselves to all of us at once."

The door to his office opened rather forcefully at that point and it became clear just how dead we were as Mystique, Logan, Batman, Coach Sakaki and several others came in through the door. All of them were grimly silent and obviously very angry.

I confess that I was half hoping they'd just elect to expel us rather than punish us at this point - living with the shame of that didn't seem quite so bad in comparison to the gauntlet of adult fury awaiting us.

For the next two hours, we were grilled on how we managed to get through Cerebro's security. (It was at this point that Batman pointed out that I've already been punished once this year for attempting to bypass the school's security systems. L winced when Batman said this, I was too busy hoping the floor would swallow me alive.)

Finally, it ended and Logan leaned forward very close to us - we were leaning as far back as we could - and snarled, "For two people with such high IQs, I've never seen such a pair of dumb idiotic fools."

There appeared to be a general consensus on this and the adults dispersed to go and 'clean up our mess' as one of them said. Dr. McCoy came around the desk and hauled us both upright. I half expected him to start shaking us like rag dolls, but instead he just dragged us through the halls to our room.

It is a mark of how worried I was that it didn't even bother me that we were observed, although thankfully, the students who did see us took one look at the furious blue doctor and ran the other way. We were dumped in our room, told to not cause any trouble until we were summoned, and he turned to leave. Then, I think the urge became too great for him to resist, because he turned around and grabbed L by the torso and sort of lifted him bent over and dangling, and swatted several times - hard by all appearances - before he sat him down. It didn't take any intelligence at all to know that I was next, and sure enough – I was. I was right, too. Those swats were hard.

We were left alone for a few hours last night until the Professor returned home, at which point we had to repeat the entire explanation with him staring at us and saying nothing. I know that he dipped in and out of our thoughts, and I can tell you that was more unnerving than anything else that had happened that night, but I don't blame him.

Our intentions were relatively honest and straightforward (although apparently sneaky, underhanded, manipulative and an entire dictionary of other words), and we honestly never intended to harm anyone (including ourselves!). We were able to explain how we intended to undo our changes, which seemed to help us a tiny bit (the only thing that did) - and then we had to sit and wait while our 'sentence' was determined.

And since I've rambled during my explanation here, I will have to finish my part of the tale later. I have to run to class now and I doubt very much that any lateness would be tolerated on my behalf. I will write up the bitter ending this afternoon. L, of course, can finish his part as he finds time.

Light

\--

Waiting in our room was torturous. Light-kun and I knew that something terrible was coming, but how terrible would it be? I was still feeling the sting of Dr. McCoy’s previous swats and reached back to rub my backside as I crouched on my bed.

“Are you okay?” Light-kun asked me.

“For the time being.” I gave him a wry smile. “It was fun while it lasted.”

“Yes.” He smiled back. “It was nice knowing you.”

We paused, gazing into each other’s eyes with the knowledge that we were not long for this world. We leaned closer and our lips met –

Then the door slammed open and we both had coronaries and died. The end.

All right, maybe not, but the door slamming open is true and our final kiss was ruined. That was worse. But worst of all was what came through the door.

Logan.

He gave a snort in our direction. “You two are in trouble up to your eyebrows and you’re in here necking. Well,” he started rolling up his sleeves, “let’s see if we can’t bring your attention back down to Earth.” He began unfastening his belt.

I heard Light-kun draw in a sharp breath while I felt the usually-strong legs supporting me in my crouch turn to jelly. This truly was not happening – was it?

The belt now in his hand, Logan doubled it over. “This wasn’t just some stupid prank you two pulled,” he said seriously. “Breaking and entering, messing with delicate equipment – and not just ANY equipment, but Cerebro! That device saves mutants’ lives. The Professor uses it to find mutants who need our help. So not only could you have scrambled his brains or even killed him, some other mutants could get into real serious trouble because the Professor couldn’t reach them in time!”

“We are very sorry, Logan-san,” I said quietly, my eyes fastened on that belt.

“I’m sure you are, but that’s not enough,” he told us. “And since you spoke first, you get to GO first.” He hauled me up off the bed in a single motion. I expected him to bend me over the desk or to sit on the chair and yank me over his lap, but instead he did something far, far worse.

He handed me the belt.

“Light, get up,” he ordered.

Light-kun’s eyes were huge as he obeyed, and I could only look between he and the belt that I was holding by my fingertips.

“Logan-san,” I said uncomfortably, “what is this for?”

He looked at me like I was an idiot (a look I’m not accustomed to.) “What do you THINK it’s for? You’re gonna use it on Light here and then he’s gonna return the favour on you.”

Up until then, we had both suspected, but to have it confirmed drove us to protests.

“I must decline,” I stated firmly, holding the belt out to the burly man.

“I won’t do it, either!” Light-kun agreed emphatically.

“I want you both to remember this day so that you’ll never come even CLOSE to doing this again! Having to punish each other for it will definitely help you remember.” Logan’s face darkened. “And if you refuse, it’ll go worse for you. You can give each other ten licks, but if _I_ do it, it’s gonna be twenty of my best, and you’ll be here to watch each other get it.”

It should be mentioned now that I had never been struck with a belt before. I do not think Light-kun had, either. However, I had heard stories from some kids at Wammy’s House from before they came to be there, and also from some of the X-mansion kids. From their descriptions, it was something to be avoided at all costs. Light-kun and I looked at each other helplessly.

“I don’t want to do this,” he said.

“Nor do I,” I told him. “But neither do I want to see you receive twice as many lashes from Logan-san. Please forgive me.” I turned to Logan. “Reluctantly, I will do as you ask.”

“Maybe you ARE a smart kid, after all.” He grasped my wrist and pushed the belt firmly into my palm. “I don’t know what’s with you and holding everything by the tips of your fingers, but you ain’t gonna get a good swing that way. Light,” he looked over at him, “drop your pants and underwear and brace yourself against the wall. Now.”

Light-kun’s colour drained from his face as he turned away from us and began to obey Logan-san. I did not like the feeling of the belt in my hand, and not just because I was holding it in a way that was unnatural for me.

When Light-kun had finished pushing down his underwear and had placed his palms against the wall, I could only stare at his bare backside. Smooth, white, unmarked – it was perfect, just like the rest of him. I remembered the feel of that soft skin late at night and was loathe to do anything to damage it.

Logan-san had other ideas. He stood behind me, taking me by the shoulders and pulling me closer to Light-kun. He placed my free hand on my boyfriend’s lower back. I felt him tense. “That’s to steady both of you,” Logan said, and drew my arm back. “Just pull back like this, and swing hard. You won’t break the skin, don’t worry, but you want him to FEEL it. If I don’t think you’re making a real effort, I’m taking over and I’m starting at a count of one, no matter how many you’ve given him.”

I swallowed hard.

“L,” Light-kun said without looking back at me, “please do it right.”

I nodded, even though he couldn’t see me. Logan got out of the way, and I took a deep breath, then swung with everything I had.

The crack of the belt coupled with Light-kun crying out almost made me drop the evil device. He had been all but silent during the hand-spanking I had witnessed once previously in Dr. McCoy’s office, even toward the end, but now he made an outcry on the very first blow. This did not bode well for either of us.

“That’s one,” Logan-san noted helpfully. “Keep going.”

Easy for him to say.

The next three lashes I administered steadily, one after another. I was afraid if I slowed down, I might never start up again, and then all of Light-kun’s pain thus far would be for naught. I will admit it was also the cowardly way to go. Light-kun had gathered himself enough to keep from screaming outright, either by biting his lip or clamping his jaws, and I truly wanted this torture over with before he was forced to start screaming again.

Unfortunately, I DID pause after those three blows, because I had noticed the stripes I was making on his backside. _I_ had put those there.

“You’re up to four.”

I had a fleeting thought of lashing out at Logan-san’s face with the belt – that is how tormented I was by this situation and his goading me into continuing. Luckily, I held onto my common sense and did not go through with it. I cracked the belt against Light-kun’s bottom once more instead.

“AHHH!” he cried out. I guess my hesitation had caused him to lower his guard. Now my failing courage slipped even further, and I felt my hands trembling.

“Five.”

I spun to glare at Logan-san. “Do you MIND?!”

He blinked, unaccustomed to seeing any show of emotion from me. Even Light-kun was staring over his shoulder at me now, and when I saw the strain on his face, my heart died a little.

“Don’t stop,” he murmured. “You can do it. Please ….”

I gave him a short nod. I HAD to do this, or I would fail him in a way that was so much worse. Steeling myself against my own cowardice, I focused on the task at hand.

Logan stopped counting. There was no reason for him to do so anymore, because the remaining lashes were administered with unfailing rhythm.

Six – Light-kun once again held back his outcry, but he was shifting in place, his reddened buttocks clenching.

Seven – He groaned, stiffening. I could feel him breathing harder, in short gasps.

Eight – Scream. He had not been ready, and _I_ was not ready to hear that shocking expression of pain. But I did not stop.

Nine – I deliberately aimed for the thighs, hoping to take some of the burning pain off his flaming bottom. He screamed again, and I mentally kicked myself, fearing I had made a mistake by changing targets.

Ten – Light-kun’s final outcry came out strangled around a sob that had been held back too long. He rested his forehead against the wall as his shoulders shook. The belt slid out of my fingers to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. I ached to put my arms around him, but did not know if he would welcome or abhor my touch now. Slowly, he pushed himself to get dressed and stand up straight, then he looked at me. The tears sliding down his cheeks made him look strangely beautiful.

“L ….” He lifted a hand and for a moment I wondered if he was going to punch me. He brushed my cheek with his finger then held it in front of my face, showing me a tear that I hadn’t even known had been there.

Logan chose that poignant moment to interject, “Light, it’s your go. Pick up the belt. L, drop ‘em and assume the position ….”

L

\--

I shall continue with the story of our fall by picking up where L left off. I've already commented to his post, so there is no reason for me to repeat my thoughts about much, other than to say that being whipped by my boyfriend was one of the single worst moments of my life – it was bad enough to be on the receiving end of a belting, but as painful as it was, I couldn't help but think that it was possibly even worse to be on the giving end.

Unfortunately, I was going to have to find out. "Light, it's your go. Pick up the belt. L, drop `em and assume the position …."

I was still standing with my hand reaching towards L's face, tears still leaking out of my own eyes, and wishing desperately that I could be divested of my trousers instead of having them pulled snug around my throbbing backside. (As an aside, L, if I was Kira – Logan would not have walked out of that room. I quite cheerfully would have killed him at that moment.)

L jumped at Logan's order and I dropped my hand, helpless to stop L from obeying. He cast me one more apologetic look and shuffled towards the wall where I'd just been leaning. I looked down automatically at the leather belt curled on the floor and then back up to Logan, who just glared at me.

Glancing back towards L, I saw that he had already unfastened his jeans and was shoving them down to his knees, along with his underwear. His shirt fell down, covering half of his backside from view, but I could see the slight tremble in his hands as he leaned forward.

Reluctantly, I bent over to pick up the belt, hissing in pain as my movement stretched both the skin of my backside and pulled the fabric against it more tightly. Holding the wretched thing in my hand, I looked back to where L was now leaning against the wall. And I totally froze. For a few heartbeats, I honestly did not think I was going to be able to do this.

Logan cleared his throat meaningfully, and L turned to look at me over his shoulder. He gave me a very small, very tremulous smile and it broke through my terror. I took a few hesitant steps towards where he was, neither of us looking away from the other.

"The sooner you start, the sooner it'll be over." Logan pointed out, rather callously in my opinion.

I opened my mouth to say something I would probably end up regretting, but L spoke my name softly and I stopped.

"Light-kun, it will be okay." I'm pretty sure he was lying, but he was lying to make me feel better and it helped. I nodded, completely unable to speak and took the last step to his side.

Logan leaned over and pushed L's shirt higher on his back. Automatically, I reached out to hold the shirt up, although I was doing it more to keep Logan from touching him than out of any real desire to do what I was about to do. Logan raised an eyebrow at me and then gestured for me to get on with it. Backing up a step, he crossed his arms and watched me critically.

I looked down. My hand was fisted in L's shirt and I forced myself to relax it, and moved slightly to trail my thumb over the exposed skin on L's lower back. I heard him suck in a breath and groaned low in my throat. "Light," L's voice was pleading – and I'm not sure if it was his tone, or the fact that he dropped the –kun, but I swallowed and nodded.

"Brace yourself," I whispered and then I drew the belt back and struck him with it. His whole body stiffened – in shock, I think, from the pain – and I pulled back and hit him a second time before the first blow had really registered. He cried out and I saw his hands move from the wall slightly. "Stay still," I ordered as gently as I could. A quick glance at Logan showed that he was staying out of it for the moment.

"Ahhh," L groaned. I wasn't sure if it was meant to be reassuring or not, but he put his hands back on the wall. My hand on his back was trembling slightly, but I drew the belt back and struck him twice more in quick succession. He cried out at both blows and I felt slightly sick.

"Keep going." Logan ordered, gruffly. I paused long enough to glare at him and he frowned. "You got yourselves into this. Finish it."

L shifted against my hand and my finger tips brushed against bare skin. Taking a slightly different grip on his shirt, I let my fingers touch him with nothing between us and held my breath. I could see welts rising from the first four belt stripes and I was very afraid of crossing one of them. I took careful aim and landed the fifth blow lower on his bottom. He yelped again and tears stung my eyes, but I gritted my jaw and landed the sixth blow.

My hands were shaking, though, and it landed slightly over where the fifth one had struck. L made a noise that was half scream and half sob and I nearly stopped. "If you can't finish…" Logan began.

"Light!" L's voice once again broke through my fog. "Finish this. Now."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I know. So am I." L didn't look towards me. I could see that his eyes were shut tightly and I decided to hurry through the rest of it as quickly as I could. I knew that I was making it worse for him by hesitating. I swung my arm like a metronome and landed blows seven and eight within a second of each other. He didn't have time to react to seven, but he cried out at eight. I forced myself to land the ninth stroke, and like L, I was out of room for a fresh stripe without aiming at his thighs. That had hurt more than I would have expected, so I chose to let the belt hit over an earlier stripe and L sobbed out again.

I released a hard breath that was probably more strangled sounding than L's cry, and landed the tenth stroke of the belt as lightly as I thought I would be able to get away with. If Logan had made even a single comment about intervening at that point, I'd have strangled him with the belt. L slumped forward and I ran my hand further up his back lightly, under his shirt and he turned his face towards me.

Tears were streaming from his eyes and I felt my whole stomach roll at the sight of it. L, who rarely reveals how affected he is in any situation, was crying and it was my fault. "I'm sorry," I whispered, leaning forward against him. I didn't hug him exactly, I just pressed my upper body against his side and stayed there.

He nodded, but he didn't pull away from me so I didn't move. The sound of Logan clearing his throat finally made me lean back and I reluctantly stepped back. Looking down, I saw that I still held his belt and I tossed it towards him without actually caring where it went. He snagged it deftly out of the air and rethreaded it through his belt loops.

"You're both on probation," he told us as L shakily pulled his jeans back up over his hips. I heard him whimper a bit and I winced in sympathy, even as I was glaring at Logan. "Watch yourselves and don't do anything like this again."

"We won't, Logan-san," L finally said, when it became clear that I wasn't going to answer. Logan raised an eyebrow at me and I finally nodded my assent.

"I'll leave the comforting part of this ordeal to the two of you," Logan started towards the door, but stopped just in front of us. "Just know this – that wasn't fun for anybody." He didn't look at either of us and strode out of the room, letting it shut with much less of a bang than he'd entered with.

"I suspect," L finally managed, rubbing one hand over his eyes, "that of the three of us, he had the definite advantage in the `fun' department." He smiled tremulously and I felt my stomach unclench slightly and released a shaky breath.

"I'd agree." My voice was still slightly choked, but I felt less like I was going to be sick. "L, I'm…"

He caught my sleeve and tugged me closer. "I told you that it would be okay," he said softly, leaning into my chest. "It is now okay."

I reached around behind myself and rubbed my own backside lightly, even as I reached around and rubbed his very softly. "Except for the idea of sitting," I corrected.

He hissed and rose up on his toes. "Yes," he agreed, murmuring. "Except for that." 

Now, as there are younger members of our group likely reading this … I shall end the tale here. And I am pleased to say that sitting is far less of a problem now than it was the other night. Thanks, in part, to time, and in part, to … well. I'll stop talking now.

Light

\--

(2007)

X-Men belongs to Marvel.  
Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba/Takeshi Obata.


End file.
